<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking for you by ColorfulWarlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084886">Breaking for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock'>ColorfulWarlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Nephilim [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Nephilim have wings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Broken Wings, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Nephilim, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Wingfic, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you please stop giving up pieces of yourself to take something back?” Magnus huffed exasperatedly after the High Warlock left.</p><p>“Only if you promise to do the same,” Alec shrugged, but there was a playful twinkle on his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Nephilim [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wingo Summer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first part! ^^</p><p>Bingo squares: Wings as a Shield &amp; Broken Wings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about choices is that you can never predict their aftermath. You can expect something good or bad, never both. However, when both happen, you grab only the good and never let it go. </p><p>Because, in the end, it’s the only thing that keeps you sane.</p><p>Magnus is the good thing. Seeing him with his magic again was like erasing the biggest weight Alec had ever carried on his shoulders. Of course Magnus was elated to have his most primordial essence back, but he was also enraged for the price for it. Ergo, he was very angry with Alec.</p><p>“How could you, how could you?!” He punched Alec’s chest so many times, it started to bruise. But Alec let him. More than that, Alec kept holding him while both of them dismantled as a pile of sand blown out by the wind.</p><p>As expected, Magnus didn’t care by Alec’s wings color. He was worried with what that meant for the young Nephilim. He could never run an Institute anymore or aim towards higher ranks. Inquisitor, Consul. He couldn’t walk freely at Idris, at his own damn homeland. He lost everything so Magnus wouldn’t lose himself more.</p><p>Magnus hated Alec for that.</p><p>And he also loved Alexander more than ever for that.</p><p>For centuries, nobody chose him. And Alec…</p><p>Alec kept ripping his heart for him.</p><p>They both cried together for the first time. They both mourned what they lost, gained, lost again. They held each other so their shattered hearts would keep glued. Because, somehow, their love was the only good and beautiful thing that made them breathe. Made them hope.</p><p>
  <em>Made them live.</em>
</p><p>“You know how I always complained about your very dark and monochromatic wardrobe?” Magnus commented suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence they were immersed. After a lot of talk, tears, non-heated punches from the Warlock and a lot of apologies, they curled together at the ledge of the building and watched the sunrise. Alec’s wings, now a harsh contrast against the clear sky, curled protectively around them, and Magnus seized the opportunity to caress their feathers with warm adoration. </p><p>Alec nodded, weakly humming as an acknowledgment that he was listening.</p><p>“I maintain my opinion about your clothes, but I can’t deny that black is your color. Now your wings match with your hair, your sinful runes and even your sense of humor.” Magnus grinned, then rubbed his left cheek on the soft feathers like a giant cat. He even let his glamour drop for a moment.</p><p>And really, how could Alec be upset with that affectionate gesture? Growing up, he hated when someone touched his wings. It took time to even let his siblings touch them, but he was too weak when it came to Magnus.</p><p>Magnus always touched his wings with such adoration and care, Alec couldn’t help but fall a bit more in love with that man.</p><p>“Only you would be capable to like them despite what they mean now,” Alec muttered, keeping his eyes downcast and fisting his hands hard enough for the knuckles become white.</p><p>“Me, dear Isabelle, Blondie, Biscuit, Sherman, Cat, Madzie, Maryse, Luke, Maia,” Magnus started to count with his fingers, grinning again. “I bet even Raphael. Oh, and your handsome friend Underhill.”</p><p>Alec snorted, narrowing his eyes and looking at his boyfriend as if saying <em>Really now?</em></p><p>“Magnus, the Clave won’t like it. Even after giving up my position, I doubt they will let me work anywhere. If I’m lucky, I won’t end locked up at some cell. Or worse, deruned.”</p><p>“The Clave can go fuck themselves for all I care. You didn’t commit a crime, and to compare you to Valentine only because of your wings? It’s unfair and insane. You didn’t fall for tainting your soul. You fall for choosing your heart. This must mean something for them.”</p><p>It didn’t, and Alec knew that. They didn’t care about the reasons, only the results. If the result of willingly giving his angelic core to help Magnus was falling and getting black wings, well, they wouldn’t bat an eye. They would promptly put him into the group of renegades.</p><p>They stayed in silence for some more time, the sun already shining brightly at the busy city.</p><p>“Are you afraid?” Magnus whispered as if fearing to break that frail bubble of peace they had created.</p><p>Alec thought for a moment, but then shook his head.</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>So what he lost a portion of his soul earlier? He still had a piece with him and another with Jace. Most importantly, he still had his heart. It was enough.</p><p>It had to be enough.</p><p>He felt Magnus intertwining their fingers together, and when he looked at him, there was only comprehension, respect and love in those golden eyes.</p><p>“I got you.”</p><p>
  <em>And I’m not going anywhere.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Even though there was still a lot of things needed to be discussed, the world wouldn’t stop for them, and the next problem soon arose. Alec got a fire message from Jace that made him growl.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It would be nice if you picked your phone, asshole.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Iz finished the Glorious. We are going to ambush Jonathan and Clary to free her. We need you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Alec wasn’t ready to show himself for his siblings, but he would be damned if he let them fight Jonathan and an endarkened Clary alone.</p><p>Magnus tapped his shoulder lightly, and when Alec turned to him, he smiled fondly.</p><p>“I’ll be with you. Every step of the way.”</p><p>They shared a brief but full of love kiss, feeling for one more minute the warmth of the morning sun on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>A heavy silence blanketed the whole Ops Center as soon as they portaled into it. All Shadowhunters stopped what they were doing to take with wide eyes the scene that unraveled before them. Not only the former High Warlock had magic again, but their Head had an impressive pair of <strong>black</strong> wings.</p><p>Half of the room unsheathed their seraph blades, ready to attack.</p><p>“Oh for God’s fucking sake,” Magnus hissed, throwing his hands in the air. “It’s just black. He is the same person, he didn’t murder and eat babies!”</p><p>“Gross. Couldn’t you come with a better example, Magnus?” Jace made a face, trying to force a light tone that wasn’t even fooling himself. He also didn’t care about Alec’s new color, but he was very worried with the shadows threatening to swallow his <em>parabatai</em>’s mind and all the pain he still could feel through their bond.</p><p>“Hey, what happened to your wings? Weren’t they blue?” Simon asked, clearly clueless about that specific Nephilim detail.</p><p>Alec tensed, feeling his jaw hurt for how much he was clenching it. Luke just shook his head to Simon as a sign for him to not ask or comment anything else.</p><p>“Everybody gets back to work. <strong>Now.</strong>” Izzy ordered, not averting her eyes from her brother. She had a hunch of what might have happened between Alec and Asmodeus, but seeing how her brother was uncomfortable and how little time they had, she was all business again. She started explaining their plan to save Clary, and Alec couldn’t be prouder or more relieved to have his baby sister by his side.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I can do this.</em>
</p><p>He could fight the world if he at least had the people he loved with him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>With Magnus help, the mission was a success. They were able to destroy the Twinning Rune, release Clary and even seize Jonathan before he launched himself towards the sky. However, they didn’t have time to breathe in peace. The Clave <em>demanded</em> answers, <em>demanded</em> the ownership of the Morgenstern sword and <em>demanded </em>the arrest of Alec Lightwood for the blasphemy of having fallen.</p><p>Looking at Jonathan being taken by Clave’s guards and seeing his equally black wings, Alec felt an ugly and big knot in his stomach. He wanted to throw up. From now on, he would be put at the same group as the two Morgenstern men.</p><p>Magnus subtly stated that if someone touched Alec, he would burn the entire Alicante’s Council building.</p><p>For Alec's horror, Izzy and Jace agreed and promised to help.</p><p>And for Alec's surprise, it was Clary who came up with the best solution.</p><p>Technically, she was the owner of the Morgenstern sword as a valid heir, and at first she was tempted to ask Magnus to hide it at some pocket dimension or inside one of his strongest warded safes, but she let the Clave have it if they let Alec free – with the promise that they would keep an eye on him.</p><p>Therefore, the Clave did what they were very good at. To put their hands at a powerful weapon, they turned a blind eye to Alec’s situation.</p><p>“Why?” Alec asked once everything was settled.</p><p>“Because we are a family. Because you once believed in me. I don’t care about what they say about your wings. You are still Alec. Our grumpy boss.” Clary said with unwavering confidence, smiling in a way that would have made him roll his eyes in the past.</p><p>Now, he only felt gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The next step was to get the loft back. They knew Magnus could buy any house in New York or pretty much anywhere in the world, but that loft was the place where their story began. The safest place for them to heal after everything they went through.</p><p>Their home.</p><p>So, of course, Lorenzo took advantage once more. A Nephilim feather was extremely valuable, ridiculously expensive at the Shadow Market. They were only good for decoration when fallen naturally from a molting; however, the magical properties they carried when plucked out and free given by its owner were astonishing. Magnus knew that, but never asked any from Alec.</p><p>Now, Lorenzo was requesting not one or two, but <em>ten</em> feathers.</p><p>Oh, how Magnus wanted to smite the bastard to the furthest hell dimension.</p><p>Alec didn’t even think twice. He agreed and, despite the pain of plucking out parts of him, gave them to Lorenzo.</p><p>“Could you please stop giving up pieces of yourself to take something back?” Magnus huffed exasperatedly after the High Warlock left.</p><p>“Only if you promise to do the same,” Alec shrugged, but there was a playful twinkle on his eyes.</p><p>“Stupid Nephilim…” Magnus pulled him by his lapels and kissed him until both of them were out of breath.</p><p>That was a promise they knew it was impossible to keep when it came to help the other.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alec crossed the street, humming and feeling a peace he never knew it was possible. He was coming back from a visit to his mother – who wholeheartedly supported him despite the abrupt change in his life.</p><p>“Remember what you, Isabelle and Jace told me when I was deruned? That with or without runes, I was still a Lightwood. I was still your mother. You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, still are my dear boy. Nothing will change that.”</p><p>That certainty was a balm for him. Things were very difficult lately. The Clave may have agreed to let him alone, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t resistance. Conservative Shadowhunters who believed in the sacred and holy law. Some may have agreed to Valentine’s mindset and bigotry, but they couldn’t respect someone with tainted wings. Alec not only had those, but also was one with progressive ideas that stroke a lot of nerves in many Nephilim who didn’t accept the collaboration with Downworlders.</p><p>He received a lot of verbal attacks and dozens of hateful messages, but he could live with them. Because he still had Magnus, his family and his friends with him.</p><p>More three blocks and he would be home. His home with the love of his life.</p><p>A loud clatter at a near alley caught his attention though. As one who would never run from danger, he unglamoured his bow and nocked an arrow, slowly making his way towards the sound. In the darkness, he could hear small whimpers and a voice begging.</p><p>“No, no, please… No…”</p><p>A dread feeling ran through his veins. It was a child’s voice.</p><p>When he approached enough, a wave of raw anger flared strong enough to make him burn inside.</p><p>Three Shadowhunters were taunting with weapons two small kids. Warlock girls, judging by their exposed marks, and they were terrified.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Alec yelled, retrieving his bow and going forward to stand between the kids and the Shadowhunters. They didn’t have Circle runes, so they should be just bigoted soldiers who thought they were doing a favor to the world.</p><p>Alec didn’t recognize them, so probably they were part of the group of transfers from Idris to help the New York Institute. Izzy told him there has been a big increase in demonic activity lately, resulting in a lot of newcomers.</p><p>“Look what we have here. The Lightwood sinner. A traitor of his own people,” A woman drawled, caressing an arrow of her own crossbow. “Of course he would protect demon spawn.”</p><p>“They are kids! They are innocent. This is against the Accords, and I will notify Isabelle of your acts.”</p><p>“You won’t be able to do that if you are dead, right?” A man at his left didn’t waste time and threw knives at him. But while Alec was able to hit them back with his left wing, he got exposed enough for the woman to pierce his right wing with her arrows, pinning him at the alley’s wall.</p><p>“Run!” He yelled to the kids, and even frightened, they obeyed him. However, they barely advanced five steps when one of the Shadowhunters blocked their way. The man drew his seraph blade, ready to strike them, and Alec didn’t think twice; he pulled his wounded wing with all his strength, ripping off a lot of feathers in the process. The pain was blinding, but he didn’t have time to worry about it. Using his bow, he blocked the attack and in a swift movement he used the opportunity to kick the man’s stomach, sending him to the other side of the alley. From his vision’s periphery, he saw the other two preparing to throw more knives and arrows, so he did the only thing he could to prevent any of the kids of being hurt.</p><p>Alec hugged them and curled his wings as a shield around them, suffering all the blows. Many more feathers were cut out, and even his wings’ muscles were damaged. The kids screamed and clung to him, and he felt helpless. If he was alone, it would be easier to fight, but he feared that the moment he separated from them, the Shadowhunters would kill them.</p><p>He needed a distraction.</p><p>He needed <em>to be</em> the distraction.</p><p>“Hey, little ones,” Alec whispered, drawing circles of reassurance on their shoulders. “I promise you will be alright, but I need you to do something for me. Could you, please?”</p><p>Sniffing, both looked at him and nodded at the same time.</p><p>“Right, here,” he took his cellphone and gave it to them. “Do you know how this work?” When they nodded again, he smiled in relief. “Okay, as soon as I—” Alec hissed, closing his eyes for a moment.</p><p>His wings were keeping the attacks at bay, but the Shadowhunters kept trying. It was obvious, by their pattern, they were dragging to cause more damage and make him bleed more.</p><p>He breathed deeply and continued. “When I say go, you will run as fast as you can and hide somewhere. Then, I need you to press 1 and talk to the person who will pick up. He is a good person and is a warlock too. He will rescue you. Okay?” They nodded once more and Alec smiled. “Good girls, you are so brave.”</p><p>He was in a lot of pain, but he would hold on until Magnus helped them.</p><p>Counting in his head, Alec breathed deeply one more time and then turned, pushing the girls forward and yelling <em>GO</em>.</p><p>Then, he barely had a second to turn again and fight those people.</p><p>Something hit his left wing and he screamed. Through the fog of pain, he saw what happened. One of the hunters used a sledgehammer against him, and he was pretty sure it cracked some of his wing’s bones. He knew some Shadowhunters were brutal, but that was plain cruel.</p><p>Well, luckily for him, he was very good at breaking noses.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The two little girls ran to another alley and hid behind a big trash can. The one with the cellphone did what Alec asked and dialed the number 1 of the phone. Two rings later, Magnus picked up.</p><p>“<em>Hello darling</em>,” the warlock purred, contented. “<em>I was about to call you and—</em>”</p><p>“Help us,” the girl stuttered while her friend whimpered beside her. “Please, he said you will save us.”</p><p>The line was silent for a whole minute, then Magnus’ voice echoed again.</p><p>“<em>Can you tell me where you are?</em>”</p><p>“Uh… In an alley. It’s dark. But there is… There is a bakery. It says…” She narrowed her eyes to try and read the sign. “Rainbow Cakes and Pastries.”</p><p>One second later, a portal opened beside them and both shrieked, hugging each other tightly.</p><p>Seeing them, Magnus immediately softened his expression. He was worried beyond himself with what could have happened to Alexander, but at that moment, he had to trust his love and take care of the kids.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Magnus Bane, a warlock like you,” he dropped his glamour to let them see his cat eyes, and both sagged in relief. “What are your names?”</p><p>“I’m Sunny,” said the one who still held Alec’s phone and had streaks of gold on her face and hair, and then pointed to the other girl with butterfly antlers. “This is Violet.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, sweeties. Now, can you tell me what happened and why do you have my boyfriend’s phone?”</p><p>They told them and also pointed out where everything happened, and Magnus’ face lost all the color when they finished. His magic flickered, screaming under his skin to go and help Alec, but he couldn’t. Not now.</p><p>He opened a portal and held his hands for them.</p><p>“Let’s go to a safe place.”</p><p>And then… Then, whoever hurt Alec would <em>pay.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When Magnus arrived at the alley several minutes later, the previous fight was no more. The three Shadowhunters who broke the Accords were unconscious on the floor, and by the looks of it, very hurt too. Magnus had already sent a fire message to Isabelle to tell her what happened. He was tired of bigoted and narrow-minded Shadowhunters attacking his people. For all his care, they could rotten in the Gard.</p><p>However, there was one Shadowhunter he would always worry about, and as soon as he found him, his heart failed a beat.</p><p>Alec laid on a pool of blood and feathers. His wings were severely broken on many parts, there were ugly gashes on his back (and Magnus had the terrible realization that they tried to cut Alec’s wings out), and many feathers were ragged or hanging, almost falling. Even with all the black, the vibrant red of blood contrasted hard and ominous.</p><p>“Oh Alexander…” Magnus cradled Alec with the utmost care, minding his injuries. Snapping his fingers to call out his magic, he poured it into Alec’s body, desperate to heal him.</p><p>Warm blue danced between taunting red and broken black.</p><p>“…’gnus…” Alec whispered, his brow furrowed in pain. When he opened his eyes, they were glazy and almost unseen.</p><p>“Hush, my love. You need to rest. I promise you will feel better when you wake up later.”</p><p>Alec stubbornly shook his head. “Kids?”</p><p>“Safe, now try to rest, please.”</p><p>“My… wings… hurt…”</p><p>“I know, I know.” And damn, Magnus was trying very hard to not panic. Alec’s wings were in a terrible state. He needed to send a fire message to Catarina to help with the healing. Judging by their state, he couldn’t predict what would be of them in the future. It wasn’t enough that Alec was robbed of his angelic abilities, now even his flights could be compromised.</p><p>“I… fought… I… won, Mag…nus…”</p><p>Some tears escaped Magnus’ eyes, and while still healing Alec, he couldn’t take his eyes out from his lover’s broken wings. Nevertheless, he offered him a small and proud smile.</p><p>“Yes, my angel. You won.”</p><p>Alec smiled too and drifted to unconsciousness.</p><p>They can break his wings, but they can’t break his spirit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>